Obsession
by tealana
Summary: Society has changed, became acceptable of anthro species that had been hidden from humans since beginning of time. Now the turtles face new challenges of finding love, career life paths and new obstacles of danger. Can they overcome them? Or experience what humans do to each other? Who wil be the one that becomes a target of obsession and how will he escape before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Raphael awoke groggy from the evening before, after out with friends and enjoyed the bachelors party. Laying on his stomach, with a throbbing pain in his arm as it hung over the edge of his bed. Slowly rolled over, throwing the sheet away from himself and discovered a young female laying asleep beside him.

Rubbing his eyes, assuming he must be dreaming and ignored it for the moment and continued getting up and out of the bed then disappeared to the bathroom. Switching the light on, making him whince alittle as his vision was slightly blurred and stung from the light.

Managing to the sink basin and leaned down, turning the tap on and splashed some water over his face and glanced in the mirror then had awoken fully. Suddenly, returned to see if he were still dreaming and immediately realised that he werent.

Hurriedly retreated to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. Rubbing his head, pacing back and forth as he tried to process what he had discovered. Hurriedly showered then grabbed his belongings and disappeared out the window.

Moments later, the young girl finally awoke and reached over to her left only to find that she was alone in the bed. Raising up, holding the sheet to keep herself covered and looked around. A light knock at the door attracted her attention, placing her feet down on the floor as she removed the sheet away from herself and put the robe on. The knocking persist, walking to the door and opening it then peeped her head out as she half stood in the opening and greeted gently.

"Hey, may I help you?" she asked the confused but surprised anthro saber white wolf. His eyes widened and slowly opened his mouth to reply, whilst quickly observed over her shoulder for his missing friend.

"Um, I'm sorry. I must've gotten the wrong room, good morning and have a nice day. Tootles." Quickly hurriedly away, leaving the young woman standing confused as she watched the strange wolf scurry off. Shrugging her shoulders and returned in the room, looking for her missing participant.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked, looking around the room and realised that she must've been duped. Grew infuriated and dressed fast, then grabbed her phone to call for a friend to come collect her.

"Hey can you come get me?"

Not far from the hotel room, hanging outside the window and lightly tapping on the glass. Lightly groaned, and rose his head to look over his shoulder. Half eye open as he noticed raphael waiting. Lightly kissed his girlfriend that slept soundly beside him and climbed out then covered her as she continued to sleep.

Opening the window, to allow his friend inside and whispery asked quickly. "What are you doing here raph?" Pausing a moment and looked to the clock and resumed with a low gaspy whisper. "It is 7am, raph!"

"I know, I'm sorry but I'm freaking out." Raphael whispery replied in frantic response. Toka rose his hands and replied. "Alright mate, calm down. What happened?"

Raphael exhaled and slowly explained his suddened dilemia. "I woke up with some female in my bed. And I have no idea who she is."

Toka glanced and sighed, lightly grasped his shoulder. "Relax mate, you must be dreaming." Raphael glared angrily and said. "I'm not dreaming, this is not a joke. I found a young girl asleep in my bed."

Toka sighed again and asked. "Did you check for her ID?" Raphael shook his head. "No, I didnt."

"How old did she appear to you?" toka asked, beginning to believe his friend. "Very young, maybe 20." raphael answered.

"20? Are you sure?" toka replied, not appearing to be concerned. "How can you be so calm about this." Raphael hissed lowly and suddenly toka's girlfriend awoke and said. "What is going on here? Oh hi raph, what's going on?"

"Hey sheila, sorry to barge on ya like this." raphael waved nervously. Sheila answered. "It is fine, no sorry's ok. And like I have asked, what is going on?"

Toka and raphael glanced eachother, then replied. "A young woman was in his bed and has no idea how she got there." Sheila glanced them and said. "A woman? How young was she?"

"Not sure, I think 20." raphael replied. "20? that is not that bad raphael. I think you are just overacting." Sheila stated. Raphael didnt agree as he couldnt shake the worrying fear that hung over him.

Sheila rose from the bed, and grabbed her robe then assured. "Let me get dress and we will help you to sort this out."

Raphael smiled and said. "Thanks guys."

Sheila smiled and hugged him before walking away to the bathroom, where she thought to herself about how she always remembered her friend to be strong and confident terrapin. Suddenly her phone vibrated with a text message from her friend. Picking her phone up and opened the message.

Reading it, then replied asking for the exact explanation. Then the reply was recieved only to state that it should be said in person. Raising her brow, with sudden suspicion and confusion. Wondering if this could be what had happened recently.

Few minutes later, she entered the room from the bathroom and announced. "I think we should get to the bottom of this before it gets out of hand." Showing the text message to both her lover and friend.

Toka glanced the phone and read the message recieved then glanced between both sheila and raphael. "Who is Angela?" raphael asked.

"Angela is one of the bridemaids and my friend from college." Sheila answered. Toka assured raphael. "Don't worry I'm sure it could be big misunderstanding." Raphael nodded and hopefully agreed but still feared the worst.

The trio left the room, after he hurriedly dressed and met with angela in the lobby where she waited to give evidence to what had happened the evening before. Sheila and angela hugged gently then glanced to raphael worried.

"There is something you should know, as something had happened after the reception." Angela begun. Sheila held angela's hands within her own as they waited.

"Let's get a private table to discuss this." Toka insisted while raphael hung back alittle silent. Angela agreed, nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile sitting in his office, writing his report from the evening before. Sighed with frustration as he and his comrades had been on the trail of the suspect for a matter of months.

One officer approached his side and handed a new report of another assault, this was too close to home this time. Rose his gaze and glanced upon the folder before taking it and opened the folder. To his astonishment shock, once had read the report of what was reported by the victim.

_"Turtle?" _ Leonardo thought, shocked. Quickly stood up and disbelieved the report of the accused in question but quickly thought when he almost forgotten that he and his brothers are not the only terrapins known in New york city ever since the citizens of America have learned and decided by vote to welcome all Anthro species as apart of society and be known since many had been living amongst them.

"Are you sure, the suspect is indeed a turtle?" Leonardo asked, curiously but selfly convinced that it can not be his brother as the victim claims to be. Officer lungren nodded and answered.

"The victim was specifically believeable, sir." Leonardo sighed and leaned back in his chair, replying. "That will be all."

Officer lungren turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the blue clad terrapin at his desk and to compiplate with the evidence. Reading the evidence once again, recalled the teachings of his father as he and his brothers were always told to be vigilant, aware and always see even hear of both sides before giving a verdict of the official punishment. Taking the report with him and chose to officially take this investigation personally.

Leonardo was not even two steps from the door, when his chief officer called him out. "Deputy Hamato." Chief Temura mamoa called, waiting by the doorway of his office. Leonardo stopped and turned around, gacing his superior officer.

"My office now, deputy." he requested. Leonardo had always been the disciplined student and warrior but this time, he had to refuse the request and follow what he feels in his heart as he knew there had to be more to what is spoken.

"Sorry, chief. Not this time, I am needed elsewhere and family emergency." Leonardo replied, half lied his way to escape. "Family emergency?" Chief Mamoa stated, and continued. "First, my office then you may leave." Turned on his heel and entered the door as leonardo lowered his head slightly and finally obeyed, followed his chief in the office.

Closing the door behind himself and stood by the desk. Holding the folder behind his shell and said. "What do you want to speak with me about chief?" leonardo asked.

Chief mamoa sat down and rose with a open hand, suggesting the terrapin to sit. "You may want to sit and listen to what is to be said, deputy hamato."

"I do sincerely apologise chief but I prefer to stand." Leonardo replied, continued standing. Chief mamoa sighed and leaned in his chair as he begun.

"A newly victim of sexual assault has reported earlier this morning." Chief mamoa begun. Leonardo tightened his grip onto the folder, with suspicion of the report. And questioned whether the suspect is either his own or another that could be of terrapin linegae.

"The suspect in question is indeed turtle, correct?" leonardo asked. "That is what the victim has reported." Chief mamoa replied. Leonardo felt his heart become heavy, but questioned it.

"I would advise you to either not to get too deep in this, not to take it too personal or resigned from the case." He advised. Leonardo stood strong and answered. "I normally would any other time but this seems to be close to home and something seems to be more to this story."

"Maybe so, but you an still resign from this case." chief mamoa offered, hopefully insisted. Leonardo refused and continued to persist with the case. "I do apologise but this case, I simply can not ignore or walk away from. I will investigate it myself and bring the culprit to justice."

Leonardo vowed and turned his heel, opened the door and stepped out the office. Leaving the chief in his seat, as he watched the terrapin leave and sighed with worry and concern. Stood up and walked to the door of his office, requested for the officers that took the report and walked to the victims interrogation room.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting miss?" Chief mamoa begun and waited for a reply. "Miss melinda jacobson."

"Miss jacobson, shall we begin?" chief mamoa sat down and waited. She nodded then said. "I am here for the behalf of the victim as she is still distraught of the events that had occured."

The victim sat in silence, covered in tears as she twindled her fingers with the tissue that carried her tears.


End file.
